Off to the races
by samtwddaryl
Summary: Daryl Dixon Meets a New younger girl, he likes her but fears he is intimidating her because he is a lot older and she is only 17.


"Young and Beautiful"

I took a Advil and a gulp of water. I looked around the abandoned pharmacy. I just killed two of the last walkers in the downtown area of some no name town back east. I was alone I have been for months. Time has gone slow, I lost track of what day of the week it was a long time ago.

It was night, I bolted up the pharmacy door just to be safe, I needed rest and food which the pharmacy could give me. The place was clean of blood and other walker parts. The pharmacy wasn't looted yet everything was left there the way it was before everything happened. "Julian's Pharmacy" was its name a red and black sign out in the front which a long time ago glowed in the night sky standing out from the movie theatre across the streets yellow bulbs of light.

I grabbed a package of blue bandages and a first aid kit and put it into my backpack. Along with other useful supplies I collected. I fell asleep in a bed made from toilet paper rolls and there packaging, it was as comfortable as it was gonna get. I haven't slept in a bed in almost a year. I fell asleep, monsters of horror were all that filled my dreams now. The blood and horror of the now violent deaths.

I woke up, it was the morning. With water bottles the night before I washed my clothes. "I need to find clothes soon" I mumbled to myself. They were dry and I slipped them on. I sat back down on my makeshift bed, reading a magazine 2 years out of date. A gossip magazine with images of celebrities (now most likely dead) on the cover.

I heard a walker and gun shot from outside. I stood up and ran over to the counter and hid behind it knife out in hand. Suddenly two men kicked through the pharmacy door.

"finally a non-looted store" said one man.

"Ill check for walkers" one man said his voice sounded nice. Smooth.

I began to stand up "Please Don't shoot me" I pleated

"hey!" said one man as he pointed his gun twords me.

"who are you, say your name" the other one to my side said

"Sam, My name is sam" I told them tears in my eyes.

"how long have you been here?" they asked guns still pointed.

I threw my knife on the counter and put my hands up.

"one night, please don't kill me sir" I told them crying

They put down there guns

"my name is rick, do you have a group?" he asked coming in closer

"hello, I don't have a group anymore. They left" I told him

"how long have you been alone?"

"I'm not sure 6 months, I'm from California" I told him

"California, well that's an awful long way from here, how old are you?" he asked me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm 19" I Lied wiping tears away from my face. I'm only 17, I lied because I'm afraid they maybe will kill me because I'm young and they could see my weakness

"I'm here to help you if you want, how many walkers have you killed?" he asked

"Why?, Too many to count I guess"

"Have you killed anyone, how many?"

"I've only killed walkers, I would never kill a survivor like me" I said truthfully

"We have a camp out a few miles from here, a town sort of with walls. Many people, there's not many your age, would you like to come with us?" he offered

"You guys won't kill me will you?"

"No, were only trying to rebuild" he told me.

"I'll come with you guys" I told him

Okay we will load up some supplies from here and we will head out in about 20 minutes

"Umm rick?"

"Yes" he walked over to a shelf of food taking out a bag

"What day is it?" I asked

"Tuesday November 20th 2015" he told me

"Thank you, I lost track of time a long time ago"

"I think we all did a long time ago" he looked back at me.

We gathered items and went back to their truck. There was a man there scruffy looking, leather jacket and crossbow.

"Who's this?" the scruffy man asked

"Im Sam" I said as I tried to shake his hand.

"Daryl" he ignored my hand

"Sam is going to come to Alexandria with us" rick told Daryl

Daryl snarled a little and got into the truck, we loaded up and we drove off. 20 minutes later we were at the red gates. They opened and we drove in, it was a big neighborhood with large houses like what we would see in California. Pretty homes, fresh paint and pretty green plants. It felt sad and happy at the same time I can't not think of what these people must have been through, and what I have too just to get to this point. There were children playing in the roads and people on their porches.

"It's safe here right?" I asked looking out the window into the blue transparent windows of homes, once held by families. Now held by groups of survivors.

"Very safe" the other man that was with rick finally spoke up. "I'm Glenn" we shook hands finally introducing himself to me.

We got out of the car, in front of a big grey and yellow large classic southern home with white trim on the roof. It had a porch with a blue swing and many flowers.

"Now, Sam this house has a few others living here. You get your own room, Daryl will you show her?" he motioned for Daryl to go ahead of me

"Take her bag" he said when he got to the door step

He took my bag, I followed him into the large house decorated in a beach relaxed organizational sort of theme. Flowers in a blue iridescent pot, built in shelves where a TV would go. I could spend all day here, haven't seen a place like this, this clean in a long time.

"Upstairs" Daryl kept walking when I stopped looking around the immaculate home

We walked up the stairs and he motioned me to a yellow door and opened it for me.

"A bed, dresser, and table" he said as he threw my purple bag onto my bed. I looked at him, he's kind of cute, big muscles and scruffy hair. He looks a little older though, but ill take what I can get, not many people left in the world.

"How old are you?" he asked me

"19" I responded quickly to cover up my lie

"Only 19…" he said under his breath

"What?" I asked him confused

"Eh never mind, want a smoke?" he reached into his pocket for his cigarettes

"Sure, I ran out weeks ago" I lied, I still have some but I want to hang out with him, hes interesting.

"We gunna' go to the smoking section" he told me walking away, his way of motioning for me to follow him

We walked over to a back part of gardens sectioned off with a Brick wall from gardens, it was cute a bench and ashtray and a few potted pink plants and a green watering can. He put a smoke in his mouth and lit it. He then took one out of the case again and he put it in my mouth, he lit it.

"Thanks, I guess" blowing out smoke, the cigarette smell covered up his musky cologne smell

"Wer you from?" he asked scooting a little closer to me on the bench

"California, well Sacramento." I told him

"Why you come out here?" he looked at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"Um I was here on vacation, and it all happened." I looked down blowing out smoke.

"Who wer' ya with?" he blew smoke in my face and a little smile afterwards.

"Group of friends that I was with. They left a few months ago, alone ever since." I told him putting out my cigarette.

Daryl put out his cigarette

"I've been with rick since bout the start" he told me sitting back a little

"So you're the welcome comitee?" I asked him

"Nah" he shook his head

"What do you do here?" I looked at his leather jacket, angel wings on the back, was he a biker?

"I look for people, make runs, just… work" he told me

"What did you do before the world... You know" my voice got low as he looked away as if he was fearing this question

"nut'in'" he growled

"I went to school, three months after graduating high school, it started, I was only at university for 3 weeks…and it happened"

Daryl looked at me while I explained basically the fake life I was creating, we actually drove out here all the way from California to get my grandmother in Long Island, New York. My family got tied up in a horde and I left. Ive been hiding in and around the city ever since.

"There's a big hall and at 6 pm every night there's a dinner, you sit an eat and talk" he told me

"are you asking me to go with you?" I smiled joking of course

"yeh" he said

"um..okay?" I looked at him confused

Suddenly he grabbed my arm and kissed me

"what?" I said

"I like yah" daryl said quietly

I got up and felt his hand grab mine

"im sorry" he said

"I wasn't leaving Daryl, I like you too but you can't just kiss someone unannounced like that" I sat back down next to him closer, I held his hand in mine.

"I know what it's like to lose people close to me, I won't leave I promise" I connect with Daryl, he's good, I am thankful for being here with him, I feel safe.

After dinner In the hall I went back to the home I was assigned to and played cards with ricks son Carl and another girl named Tara. Tired from the eventful day. I went up to my room. I ran into daryl upstairs in the hallway.

"wanna come to my room" he asked me as I grabbed his hand being led there anyway.

He plopped me down on his bed , "How old are ya again?" he asked

"im 19 remember" I told him looking into his blue eyes lying to them

"oh yah, well it might scare you, but im 40" he told me with a disappointed look, his eyes matching the dark blue paint on his walls.

"That's okay" I told him putting a hand on his shoulder and lowering it down to his back.

"ya sure, it's just that your young I don't want it to feel weird." He told me

"No its totally fine" I secretly love older guys ,but ill never tell

"Great" he told me, he kissed me on my head, running his hands through my brown hair.

I kissed him back putting his hand on my hip. We made out for a few minutes

"You wanna do this?" he asked

"yeah" I told him taking off my coat.

He took off his shirt, exposing his muscles and chest tattoos

wow, are we doing this now…? Okay…? I told myself I took off my shirt, he grabbed my hands and placed them on his belt buckle I undid his belt buckle and slip his jeans down. He did the same for me. I looked at his dick.

"think you can handle it?" he asked

"yeah.. I guess, ive never done this" I told him ashamed

"that's okay ill take it nice and easy on yah"

He threw me down on the bed and spread my legs, putting one finger in them another, he stroked back and forth it felt nice and painful.

"ready to go" he asked dragging me closer I could smell the musky cologne he was wearing on his neck his blue eyes blinked.

"yes"

He gently put it in me, deeper and deeper then started pumping in and out in and out, the room fell silent and all you could hear was the sound of us, together.

"ive got a few more inches can I go in further" daryl positioned himself on me even more and began to kiss me

"do it" spreading my legs wider and putting my hands on his shoulders gripping myself so I don't move away from the friction, it suddenly got faster and faster, I felt relief as he came.

"how was that?" he asked ,pulling me up from a laying on my back to me sitting up, he held my back as I stadled him. He kissed my neck, I could feel him coming up.

"wanna Ride again?" he whispered in my ear after he kissed my neck again.

"sure Cowboy" I imagined him in a brown cowboy hat, oh how hot he would look.

He grabbed on my hips as he slowly layed on his back, feet dangling off the bed, he placed me on his erection, grabbing my hips and pumping me in and out ontop of him he grinded me back and forth, showing my what to do. I had my hands on his chest. I flipped my brown hair back going faster and faster. I felt him cum and he pulled me down to kiss me. Pushing me off him, he got up and cleaned himself up.

"um, wheres the bathroom?" I needed to clean up, I felt as if I got my period but it was my first time and all.

"across the hall" he gave me a robe to wear I put it on.

I walked directly across the hall, opening the door to the gray walled bathroom. I splashed water on my face. I cleaned up myself. Thinking of the possible mistake I might have made. I barely know this man, but something about him intrigues me, his smell, the way he is, I can't help but want to be him. I know its bad to have sex with someone you just met, but this time it's different. I walked back into his room to get dressed.

"have fun?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, it was my first so ill have to get used to it" I put back on my shirt giving him the robe back. "Do you like living here?" im curious on how it is here.

"I like it" he was quiet.

"That's good do you think ill like it?" I asked him, looking in hid honest eyes, how could I be lying to him, especially about my age.

"Yeah, good people are here now, so its safe." He told me opening the door to walk me to my room.

"'Night Sam" he said as he kissed my forehead.

"goodnight" I said kissing him back once on the lips.

I watched him walk back into his room


End file.
